


Drunk Thy Name Is Stiles

by bubblebuttstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bar, Drinking, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sushi, drunk, sterek near the ending, stiles is a funny drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebuttstilinski/pseuds/bubblebuttstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets way drunk with a couple colleagues and has to be picked up...by a dark and brooding special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Thy Name Is Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this short story then please leave comments or kudos! :D This story is part of this 15 day drabble challenge I'm doing with my sisters. Enjoy!
> 
> Catch me at my tumblr at: http://bubblebuttstilinski.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post a lot of Teen Wolf. Rawrrrr °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

“Mhmm…you’re so soft, Scotty,” Stiles mumbled sluggishly while rubbing his face against a warm thigh.

“Who’s Scotty?”

“Scotty, Scott, Scooty Scott, that’s you, my main man, brotha from another mother!” Stiles wildly exclaimed with a drunken slur.

Eyes closed, Stiles continued to rub his face in his pillow thigh.

“Woah, buddy! If you keep getting off on poor Gina here you might have to marry her,” Michael cried out, before throwing his head back and laughing so loudly the whole restaurant turned their heads at their table.

“Oh, shut up, Michael! Stiles is just tired,” Gina exclaimed while her cheeks took on a red hue. Turning downwards to Stiles, she nervously directed her next question to him, “You’re just tired right, Stiles?”

Biting her lip, Gina anxiously awaited his reply. She tucked some stray strands of red hair behind her ear and readjusted her weight on the throw pillow so Stiles wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

Stiles mumbled incoherently, greatly slurring his speech from the alcohol they had consumed.

Gina leaned in slightly to make out the confusing sounds coming from Stiles’ mouth, when she jolted upright from a phone vibrating. Looking at their table, hidden behind a plate of sashimi, was Stile’s phone slowly turning clockwise from the receiving call.

“Stiles wake up your phone’s goin’ off! Come on, bro!” Michael tried calling out to Stiles.

“It’s no use, Michael. He’s not waking up. You’re going to have to answer it for him,”

“Ugh, fine, but he owes me. I am not some big breasted secretary of his,” Michael grumbled back before reaching for the phone.

Michael quickly looked at the I.D. caller and snorted at the name, ‘Snooky Wooky’ that came up.

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Michael mumbled before clearing his throat and taking the call, “Hello, Snooky Wooky, Stiles can’t come to phone at the moment. May I take a message?”

“What,” the person growled out.

“He’s pretty smashed right now and cuddling up to poor old Gina, so he can’t come to the phone right now,” Michael replied back and chuckled when Gina started protesting.

“Where are you?” the voice growled out angrily.

“Uhh, we’re at some Japanese restaurant on the corner of 3rd and—” Michael got as far as explaining before he heard the dial tone, “Dammit! That son of a bitch hung up on me. Motherfucker,”

“Who was that anyway?” Gina asked.

“Some dude named ‘Snooky Wooky’ in Stiles’ phone. Seriously, what the fuck is up with that?”

“Maybe, it’s an inside joke?” Gina replied. She then turned her head down and asked Stiles, “Who’s Snooky Wooky, Stiles?”

Stiles mumbled a little bit again before blearily opening up his eyes and responding to the question.

“Snooky Wooky little wolf…mighty strong alpha wolf…beta now…mhmm…De’ek,” Stiles said with a goofy grin on, “Love him lots…my wolf.”

Gina bit her lip harder and a crease had formed between her eyebrows. She looked at Michael sadly before turning back to Stiles to ask him more questions.

“You…uh…you have a boyfriend?” Gina asked hesitantly.

“De’ek’s the best…hunky, hunky awesome…boyf’end,” Stiles slurred out quickly.

Before Gina or Michael could ask any more probing questions they were stopped by a shout of Stiles’ name. Turning their heads towards the door they both saw an attractive man wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket, stalk his way over to their table. The entire time he was wearing a scowl and was pointedly glaring at Stiles, who was still passed out on Gina’s lap.

“Stiles. Get up. Now.” Tall, dark and handsome spit out.

“Mhmm….De’ek? Are we going home already?  But I haven’t finished drinking yet! Right, Gina?” Stiles looked up at Gina and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

Tall, dark and handsome looked over at Gina as well and scowled harder.

“Uh…well, I mean…Michael and I are done and I think Stiles is done too?” Gina nervously stuttered.

“Good. Then we can leave. Come on Stiles, let’s go,” He replied before dragging Stiles up by his armpits. He placed a forearm underneath Stiles’ butt, with the other arm still under Stiles’ right armpit and lifted him up to his waist. He then held onto Stiles as if he was a very large, if not drunk baby.

“Mhmm…strong wolfy…” Stiles mumbled with his face pressed into the crook of tall dark and handsome’s neck.

He pulled out a couple bills from his pocket, threw them onto the table, grabbed Stiles’ phone and left without another word, all the while keeping a firm hold onto Stiles. Stiles who had at this point wrapped his arms and legs around the man’s torso and burrowed his way further inwards.

“Gina, I’m sorry to say this, but you can’t compete against Snooky Wooky,” Michael slowly said before slapping a hand to his mouth and giggling his way onto the floor.

_Of course._ Gina thought to herself. _Why are all the cute ones gay?_


End file.
